Something More
by aylathetitan
Summary: One night on a car ride home, two blushing teenagers realize the depth of their affections. Songfic of "Chasing Cars," better known as "Just Forget the World."


**I do not own these characters or the song "Chasing Cars."**

TTTTT

It had been a week since the Titans had returned from Tokyo, and for the most part, things had remained normal around the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over food, Raven read books and muttered sarcastic comments, and Silkie tried to eat the Titans out of house and home (literally).

Even Robin and Starfire were pretty much the same. They talked, blushed when they saw each other, and spent long nights out on the roof stargazing. The only thing that was different were the few times when one of them would slip their hand into the other's, or on rare occasions when they would share shy kisses in the hallway before bed or after a battle. They had wanted to keep their friendship alive through the romance, and that's what they were striving for now.

But of course, when friendship and romance clash, romance almost always wins. For Robin and Starfire, the romance that had budded in Tokyo started to bloom one night when the Titans were riding home in the T-Car after a run-in with the H.I.V.E. Five, which had resulted in an easy victory for the Titans. No one really had anything to say, as it was late and they were reasonably tired. To fill the silence, Cyborg had turned on the radio, which caught the attention of Robin, who was sitting next to Starfire in the backseat. He recognized the song as "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Normally Robin didn't listen to that kind of music, but it was on the radio enough for him to know it.

Over time, Robin had learned to like the refrain of the song - the part about "forgetting the world". In a way, they kind of reminded him of his relationship with Starfire. When he was with her, he couldn't help forgetting about his responsibilities to the team and the city. He stole a glance at her. She was resting her head on the back of the seat, and her eyes were closed. She looked like an angel.

Robin turned his attention back to the radio just in time to hear the part of the song about forgetting what other people said and just being in love. Robin _really_ connected with those lyrics. He had always had a crush on Starfire, but until Tokyo, he had been afraid to show it. He had always been told that it was dangerous for heroes to date because not only could it distract from heroic duties, but that person the hero cared so much about could someday be used against them. The last thing Robin wanted was for Starfire to die because of him.

But in Tokyo, something had changed. After watching her fly away from the tower after he had rejected him, he had started to seriously reconsider his values. The truth was, it hurt like heck to think that he had destroyed what they had together. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Starfire had been used against him before. If the villains already knew of his feelings for her, then what was he waiting for? It would hurt like crazy if Star were to die. Wouldn't he rather spend his time with her being happy rather than hiding behind a mask the whole time?

Robin considered those lyrics again. He looked over at Starfire, his angel, and made a quick decision. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Star's eyes shot open. This was new development for her and Robin. And yet, at the same time, it was such a small gesture. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder and closed her eyes, and Robin rested his head on top of hers. Although no words had been exchanged, a kind of understanding passed through them that night – an understanding of trust and compassion that wasn't going away anytime soon. They rested on each other for the rest of the car ride home in an air of peace and calm that was unusual for the adventurous young heroes. As they lied there, one thought resonated between them:

_This is for keeps._

And they rode off into the night.

TTTTT

**Well, here's some more RobStar fluff for you guys! I've been meaning to write more, but between my schedule and the inability to grab some inspiration, it's been hard. I've got some ideas for some longer, more plot oriented stories, but I'm still working out the ideas for those. I'm also seriously considering my oneshots **_**Just a Glimpse**_** and **_**Sweet, Sweet Mustard**_** because some of you seem interested and are giving me some good ideas.**

**Also, could you all do me a favor? I've got a poll on my page and I don't think anyone's noticed it yet cause I haven't written anything in a while. It's about a story idea I have, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd take a couple seconds to answer it. Thanks! **

**-Juli**

**PS: I had to take the lyrics out because someone contacted me about that being copyright infringement, even though I put a disclaimer up. That seemed strange to me because I've read a lot of songfics that had disclaimers and seemed to go over fine. Still, the law is the law and I chose to respect it. Just thought I'd mention it in case anyone was wondering.**


End file.
